psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Psychology Wiki:Statistics
' This pertains to Wikipedia and has been included for interest' At a rate of four hundred words a minute, four hours a day, a person could read a hundred thousand words in a day, or three million words in a month. Wikipedia is currently growing at over twenty million words a month. Or in other words, a moderately fast reader could never catch up with Wikipedia's new content. Reading the current incarnation at that rate would take nearly a decade, and by the time they were done, so much would have changed with the parts they had already read that they would have to start over. As a result, sometimes the only way to get an idea of the bigger picture is with statistics. The available statistics cover various aspects of Wikipedia, whether as an encyclopedia, a website, or a community. Some provide current snapshots and others track growth and development over time. Realtime statistics * — a page that reports the current number of articles, which can also be seen wherever the MediaWiki feature is used. Also recorded are the total number of pages overall, the number of edits and edits per page, and the number of registered users and administrators, along with links to other statistics pages. * Realtime statistics showing daily, monthly, and yearly global traffic across all Wikimedia projects. Manually updated statistics These are compilations of statistical information that are updated regularly from outside sources. *Awareness statistics (tracking growth in public awareness) *More popular than... (a list of Alexa traffic comparisons) Periodically updated statistics A number of statistics have been generated by various people from database downloads, which allow them to analyze the Wikipedia database automatically using various programs and scripts. The frequency of updates varies according to when new downloads are available and how often the maintainers can produce them. *Erik Zachte's [http://stats.wikimedia.org/EN/Sitemap.htm Wikipedia Statistics Sitemap] contains statistics for all projects and all languages. Last update 10 December 2005. *Multilingual statistics - monthly details of total article count, and analysis of the monthly rate of article growth, for each version of Wikipedia. Usually updated early in the month with statistics as at the first day of the month. *List of Wikipedians by number of edits - last update 11 December 2005. *Most referenced articles is a list of the articles that are linked to by the greatest number of other articles. Last update 29 October 2005. Analysis * Size of Wikipedia (focuses on number of articles) * Size comparisons (with other encyclopedias and information collections) * Modelling Wikipedia's growth Archived statistics The following statistical resources are currently unavailable or no longer updated, and listed for historical interest. *Search engine statistics * List of Wikipedians by number of recent edits - last updated for September 2005. *Alterego's WikiPulse gathers many statistics every hour from many places. Some of the statistics, such as the mailing list totals, most active wikipedian per hour and per day, and most edited article per hour and per day are unique. There is also an rss feed, and instructions on how to read some of the more interesting graphs. Hasn't been updating since about 21 July 2005. *Wikipedia:Words per article - as of 30 March 2005. *Articles which are number 1 for one-word Google searches *List of articles frequently visited through Google in March 2003 *Pages from English Wikipedia with more than 1000 hits in Feb 2004 *Pages from English Wikipedia with more than 1000 hits in Feb 2004/Wikipedia namespace *List of Wikipedians by most recent edit - listed based on number of articles to which they had made the most recent edit. Last updated 28 August 2004. *A whole list of accessed Wikipedia pages: http://wikimedia.org/stats/en.wikipedia.org/url_200403.html (as of 23 March 2004: 38 MB) is a list of all pages accessed in March 2004 (as of 23 March 2004: 684,000), in all namespaces, sorted by number of times that they have been accessed; includes pages that do not exist. URLs are taken until ampersand or question mark, if any, hence w/wiki.phtml?title=Special:Allpages&from=Train falls under w/wiki.phtml, but the equivalent wiki/Special:Allpages/Train would be listed separately. * The same statistics for April 2004: http://wikimedia.org/stats/en.wikipedia.org/url_200404.html *Traffic - an old system for measuring traffic. Not in use since at least April 2004. *Browsers used to access Wikipedia in February and October 2004. *Per country and per-wiki usage of all caches is perhaps the best overarching view of the varying worldwide usage of resources. Updated bi-hourly. They combine the Florida, Amsterdam, and Paris clusters for each wiki. Although a conglomeration was initially available, it proved to be too resource intensive. English Wikipedia - as of August 2005, this is not working. * Log analysis of the English-language Wikipedia (and portal to log analysis of other projects) * WikiProject creation and attrition trends - analysis dated 19 July 2005. Never revised. See also * Statistics page for Wikimedia * Milestones for Wikimedia projects * Wikipedia:Pools * Kate's Tools Statistics S